É a ferida que dói e não se sente
by Nahimana C
Summary: Amor... Tantas definições, tantas explicações e tudo isso para nada. Quando alguém nos mostra todo seu amor por nós, explicações racionais não bastam para entender. É preciso simplesmente sentir...


É ferida que dói e não se sente...

* * *

Mais um dia de verão em Konoha, mais um dia de verão nublado em Konoha. Não era novidade que a região tivesse verões chuvosos. Novidade era haver dois jovens ninjas treinando desde cedo à mercê da chuva, que, até o presente momento, não havia caído. Pura sorte.

- Neji, logo a chuva começa - a moça disse entre um shuriken e outra.

- Como ninja, você deveria saber que uma missão pode acontecer em qualquer tipo de tempo. Não interessa se está chovendo ou fazendo sol, você tem que completar a missão de qualquer forma - respondeu desviando dos objetos lançados contra si.

- Acho que ao menos o horário dos meus treinos eu posso escolher... - deu um mortal para cima do galho de uma árvore para escapar das mãos dele, que não teriam pena alguma se a pegassem no ataque.

- Não são só seus, Tenten - apareceu atrás dela, sem ao menos dar chance para que ela desviasse do ataque que não demorou às palavras.

- Droga... - ela murmurou quando caiu no chão, com a face na grama.

- Se falasse menos e treinasse mais, quem sabe tivesse percebido isso.

- Bem, não posso reclamar de meu desempenho - sequer se moveu do lugar onde caiu. Não que pudesse se mover, claro...

- Você perdeu.

- Fala como se eu estivesse aqui para ganhar de você... Poupe-me.

- Tem razão. Não poderia mesmo.

- Oh, era realmente o que eu precisava, palavras de consolo - o sarcasmo foi palpável.

- Vamos, eu ajudo você... - começou a erguê-la. Recostou-a na árvore de onde caíra... Ou seria melhor dizer "de onde fora jogada"?

- Como se eu tivesse muita opção...

- Daqui a pouco o efeito passa.

- Nada mais agradável do que esperar com meu algoz o efeito atordoante de suas maravilhosas mãos passar.

- Não seja ácida.

- Ah, pelo menos deixe eu me divertir às suas custas, como você acaba de se divertir às minhas – disse rindo.

- Não é diversão, Tenten. É treino.

- Ah, não, eu acho que é diversão. Treino de verdade é o que fazemos quando o Gai sensei e o Lee estão.

- Se você chama aquilo de treino...

- Você tem que concordar que dá muito mais trabalho fazer o que eles fazem do que ter um treino comum.

Ele ponderou um pouco sobre as palavras dela, lembrando das situações constrangedoras em que se enfiara para poder cumprir as missões propostas nos treinos que seu professor fazia.

- Tem toda razão.

- Não disse? – ela riu jogando a cabeça para trás, sinal de que o efeito do ataque já estava passando.

Poucos minutos depois ainda estavam sentados ali, ainda esperando que o corpo da jovem recuperasse os movimentos, algo que não devia demorar, já que só faltava o braço direito.

- Acho que já pode ir, Neji. Só falta um braço, posso ir pra casa "sem ele".

- É minha responsabilidade ficar.

- Como você é certinho, Neji... É só um braço que já, já melhora.

- Eu acertei o lugar errado. Se tivesse pegado o lugar certo, já teria passado.

- Ora, não foi você mesmo que falou em cumprir missões em qualquer condição... – ela comentou, começando a tamborilar os dedos da mão esquerda na terra. – Que ótimo, está quase acabando – comentou para si.

- Sim, mas eu não te atingiria durante uma missão.

- Bem, acidentes podem acontecer e nunca se sabe quando eu posso ter um Hyuuga como inimigo – comentou entretida. – Já fico muito feliz em não ter desmaiado...

- Sim – concordou com simplicidade.

- Ei, Neji... – chamou, inclinando o corpo para mais perto dele, com um olhar risonho.

- O que foi?- olhou para ela.

- Posso te contar um segredo? – sorriu como criança.

- Se me contar, não será mais segredo.

- A intenção é essa – disse com diversão na voz.

- Se é assim que quer, pode contar.

- As regras para ser um bom ninja dizem muitas coisas e uma delas praticamente diz para sermos como máquinas frias e sem sentimentos...

- Isso não é um segredo.

- Esse é o fato, Neji, não o segredo. Se me deixar terminar, nós já chegaremos nesta parte.

- Continue então.

- Eu quero muito melhorar como ninja, ser uma grande guerreira e todos aqueles sonhos que shinobis têm.

- Isso também não é segredo.

- Neji, por favor! Que crise de consciência deu em você? Você é sempre tão quieto e contemplativo, não pode fazer isso agora?

- Está bem. Continue então.

- A questão é que, se para realizar estes sonhos eu preciso seguir mesmo aquela regra, acho que nunca vão deixar de ser sonhos – ela parou, esperando mais um comentário inesperado, mas que não veio. Aparentemente, aquele era o bom e velho Neji ouvindo-a de novo. – Para seguir aquela regra, eu teria que ser uma pessoa diferente da que eu sou. Eu precisaria deixar de amar meus pais, minha família em geral, meus amigos, meus colegas, meus professores.

Ela parou um pouco. O braço já estava bom.

- Não vai continuar?

Pareceu ignorá-lo no começo, mas prosseguiu em poucos segundos:

- E esse é o meu segredo, Neji... Eu amo você. Não como amo meus pais, nem como amo o Lee e muito menos como amo o sensei. Da maneira que eu amo você, eu só amo você.

Ele continuou somente observando a moça.

Ela simplesmente continuou sorrindo.

- E sabe o que é mais interessante? Eu não espero que você goste de mim e nem espero esquecer desse sentimento. Eu simplesmente amo sentir isso e é o bastante para mim.

Ele não viu nenhuma marca de que estivesse mentindo, de que estivesse, na verdade, triste por sua falta de reação. Estava vendo só a mesma Tenten de sempre. Alegre e verdadeira. Estreitou as sobrancelhas. Talvez a falta de choro dela o incomodasse.

- Bem – ela começou, depois de ouvir um trovão. – Agora que eu já disse o que queria e meu braço já está bom – acenou com o mesmo -, acho melhor irmos embora. A chuva já deu bastante trégua para nós, agora ela não vai mesmo demorar.

- É...

Ela se levantou e olhou para ele:

- Não fique assim, Neji. Nada muda entre nós – desarrumou os cabelos do jovem. – Tchau, Neji. Até amanhã.

E foi simplesmente isso. Saiu. Como se não tivesse dito nada de mais. Quem se declara e sai assim, como quem apenas disse algo como "a tarde está linda."? Só mesmo ela poderia fazer algo assim.

Sentiu os primeiros pingos de chuva. Ao que parecia, Tenten era a mulher do tempo de Konoha. Além de saber exatamente quando a chuva ia chegar, ainda conseguia cronometrar um discurso para poder sair antes de se molhar.

- Ótimo! Era tudo que eu precisava agora. Na chuva... E sem guarda-chuva.

* * *

- Neji, meu irmão, está completamente molhado – Hinata comentou para o primo quando ele chegou ao distrito Hyuuga.

- Não me preveni da chuva. Nada mais.

- Tudo bem então... Ah, por que não vem comigo para casa? Eu te preparo um chá quando chegarmos – sugeriu, segurando o guarda-chuva mais como um escudo.

- Como preferir – acompanhou-a, sem se alegrar ou se irritar com isso.

Quando chegaram, ele foi ao próprio quarto para trocar a roupa molhada e ela foi fazer o chá que havia dito que faria. Não demorou muito tempo para estarem no coberto varanda, apreciando o chá e a chuva.

- Meu irmão, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Fui treinar com a Tenten hoje.

- Isso é mais do que normal e rotineiro.

- Ah, acho que todos nós Hyuuga estamos com um problema para deixarmos os outros falarem hoje.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção... Por favor, continue...

- Depois do treino, ela se declarou para mim.

- Verdade?

- Algum motivo para o espanto?

- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Eu só me espantei com a coragem dela, em dizer.

- Não pareceu ter muita importância para ela, na verdade. Nem se importou por eu não ter dito nada.

- Neji! Não respondeu nada a ela? Isso foi muito rude da sua parte.

- Já disse que ela não se importou.

- A questão não é essa... É que poderia ter dito algo...

- Dizer o quê?

- Eu não sei, oras. Ela se declarou a você e não a mim. Você deveria saber o que dizer a ela.

- Ela que escolheu um momento ruim.

- Por quê?

- Estamos à beira de uma nova guerra.

- Por isso mesmo é uma boa hora. Nós não sabemos se vamos sobreviver à guerra. Se não pudermos viver esse sentimento, todos nós, homens e mulheres, queremos no mínimo que ele não seja mais segredo ou motivo de vergonha – respondeu, pensando na própria declaração, feita poucas semanas antes a um rapaz especial.

- E daí, Hinata? O amor dela não é mais segredo, mas eu não tenho nenhum para confessar.

- Como sabe?

- Ora, Hinata! Como eu sei? Sabendo.

- Você já pensou alguma vez nisso? Não sobre você e a Tenten, mas sobre o amor. Já pensou?

- Não, isso é prova mais do que suficiente.

- Claro que não é. Só prova que você não sabe nada do amor para poder entender se o sente ou não!

- Hinata, eu já vi o amor e eu não tenho isso.

- Não fale como se fosse uma doença! E, para a sua informação, ver de longe não é o bastante. Você viu o quê? Meu tio e minha tia morreram antes de você apreciar de verdade o amor dos dois. Minha mãe também, para você ver o dela e o do meu pai. Fora eles, que seriam bem próximos para que você pudesse enxergar de verdade o que é o amor, você só tem a mim e ao Lee e o amor de nenhum de nós dois é completo, pois quem amamos não demonstrou o mesmo por nós ainda. Além disso, você não pode dizer que sabe identificar o amor em você só de ter visto o amor em outros. Cada pessoa tem uma forma diferente de demonstrar que gosta de outra... Você pode ser ótimo ninja, Neji, mas é leigo no amor e em suas formas de demonstração.

- Por que eu estou levando este sermão, Hinata?

- Porque, sem entender nada de amor, você deixou a Tenten sem uma resposta. Seria tolice achar que ela quer que goste dela como ela de você. Mas não é educado deixá-la carregar uma dúvida... E eu sei que você é uma pessoa muito educada, irmão.

- Humm... Hinata, você se sente mal porque o Naruto não teve nem tempo para te responder?

A resposta não veio rápida.

- Eu tenho medo que ele diga que não aceita meus sentimentos por ele... Mas me dói ainda mais não saber se tenho alguma chance... Eu lutaria com todas as minhas forças pela minha vida e pela vida dos outros numa guerra... Mas... Eu lutaria até com as forças que não possuo se soubesse que, ao fim das batalhas, eu poderia ficar com ele...

- E se a resposta fosse uma recusa...

A prima sorriu com a pergunta:

- Aí então eu lutaria como nunca... E, desta forma, poderia viver mais, para tentar a cada dia conquistar essa pessoa tão especial!

* * *

Chegou rápido à sua casa depois daquele treino. Sentia-se bem mais leve depois de ter contado tudo a ele. Preferia que ele tivesse lhe dito algo, ao invés de só ficar olhando e encarando com a testa franzida, mas estava bom para ela.

Os pais não estavam. Saíram pouco depois dela, não para um treino, mas para uma missão. O bilhete que deixaram não dizia muito mais do que o motivo pelo qual não se encontravam. Não dizia que tipo de missão era ou quanto tempo demorariam.

"Saímos em missão. Amamos você, flor do Sol".

O mais puro e simples recado. Poucas palavras e muito sentimento, como eram seus pais.

Como estava suja até os ossos por causa do treino, resolveu tomar banho e fazer ainda não sabia o quê depois disso. Subiu ao andar superior da residência, onde tomou uma ducha rápida para limpar o corpo e depois ficou na banheira por vários minutos para relaxar. Nada como um banho completo para renovar as forças.

Saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. Foi desta forma até o quarto. Colocou uma roupa limpa e, como não tinha o hábito de secar os cabelos com um secador, deixou-os soltos, para que o mormaço da cidade que os secasse.

Quando desceu ao térreo da casa, pensou no que fazer. Imaginou que seria bom ter algo para seus pais quando eles voltassem e resolveu preparar um bolo.

Prendeu os cabelos quase nas pontas, que batiam a pouco menos do meio das costas, só para que não caíssem fios na massa.

A chuva caindo do lado de fora da casa era a trilha sonora para o preparo da refeição. Batia firmemente a massa, mas com delicadeza, para não endurecer.

Colocou o bolo para assar e foi fazer a cobertura e o recheio. Mal havia colocado os ingredientes sobre a bancada da cozinha, quando ouviu a campainha. Imaginou serem seus pais – como havia trancado a porta com o trinco interno, não poderiam entrar sem chamá-la. Olhou penalizada para o trabalho que deixou pela metade.

Foi até a porta e abriu-a com um sorriso carinhoso:

- Bem vindos de volta!

- Tenten, eu nunca venho aqui e eu sou só um...

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o rosto corara. Confundir Neji com seus pais não era um erro muito fácil de cometer.

- Ai, pela estrela da tarde, Neji, me desculpe. Pensei que fossem meus pais.

- Tudo bem... Será que eu posso entrar? Já molhei demais as pedras da entrada.

Ela olhou para os pés do jovem, onde uma poça de água se formara. Olhou para ele, ensopado. Olhou para os lados, sem guarda-chuva.

- Por que não usou um guarda-chuva, Neji?

- O vento virou o guarda-chuva do avesso. Joguei na primeira lata de lixo que vi e, como já estava na metade do caminho, achei desperdício mudar de ideia... Agora que já me expliquei, posso entrar?

- Bem, fique aqui no átrio até eu pegar uma toalha e umas peças de roupa...

- Obrigado. Vai ser a segunda vez hoje que mudo de roupa por causa da chuva.

- Sinto muito pelo azar... – foi tudo que disse antes de subir pelas escadas e desaparecer das vistas do amigo.

Viu-se sozinho e sem poder sair de onde estava. Olhou para além do átrio e pode ver o interior da casa de Tenten. Assoalho de madeira escura, paredes claras de madeira e pedras. Atmosfera rústica e aconchegante. Pensando bem, um ambiente que combinava com ela.

Sua contemplação da casa foi logo interrompida pela garota que descia as escadas.

- Espero que não se importe em ter que vestir uma camiseta minha... Ela é bem grande, parece um modelo masculino... O único senão é ser minha mesmo. A bermuda é do meu pai, mas acho que serve em você... A toalha é para visitas mesmo, geralmente da família, mas não acho que vá ser um problema – estendeu os objetos citados a ele. – Pode se trocar aí mesmo. Eu tenho um bolo para terminar na cozinha, não vou ver nada. Quando acabar, pode ir para lá.

- Obrigado mais uma vez.

- Não seja por isso – retirou-se pela sala de estar, passando pela sala de jantar e entrou à direita, numa porta que ele julgou ser a da cozinha.

Começou a fazer o recheio de seu bolo, que mal havia começado a assar. Logo o rapaz apareceu na bancada da cozinha para lhe fazer companhia.

- E então, Neji, o que o traz à minha casa em pleno temporal de verão de Konoha?

- Eu não tenho certeza...

- Não assuste os pobres mortais desta forma – riu. – Se você não sabe, o que será do resto de nós?

- Você está brava comigo?

- Brava? – questionou surpresa. – É claro que não. Por que eu estaria?

- Por eu não ter te dado uma resposta hoje.

- Neji, eu gostaria de uma resposta... Mas eu não esperava por uma – respondeu sem deixar de fazer o recheio.

- Mesmo assim, eu sinto muito por não ter dito nada.

- Bem – olhou brevemente para ele – desculpas aceitas.

- Tão simples assim?

- Eu não vou brigar com você por algo que é parte da sua personalidade. Foi muito natural você não ter resposta para me dar... Estranho é você estar aqui se desculpando por isso.

- É que alguém me disse que talvez fosse melhor te dizer algo – não houve resposta, ela estava apenas escutando o que ele tinha para dizer. – A pessoa com quem conversei me fez ver que eu não entendo muito de amor e, portanto, não posso te dar uma resposta definitiva...

- Não tem importância, Neji, você ter vindo me dizer isso já está...

- Eu ainda não acabei...

- Ah, muito bem então. Não quis interromper. Pode continuar – sorriu sem graça.

- Eu queria pedir para você me ajudar...

- Ajudar? Em que?

- Só precisa me responder umas perguntas.

- Pode perguntar.

- O que é amor?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Começou a despejar o recheio numa travessa à parte e pegou as coisas para a cobertura. Só então falou com o amigo:

- Você quer a definição do dicionário ou quer saber o que eu acho?

- Diga o que você acha.

- Eu penso que o amor é um sentimento complexo, que ele é querer bem a algo, se importar e preocupar com isso, um afeto mais profundo que não vê limites ou, melhor do que isso, que seja capaz de transpô-los. Pior do que isso, amor é um sentimento difícil demais de ser traduzido em palavras. Só se pode sabê-lo quando se sente. É a única forma de entender por completo.

- E amar?

- Amar é dar vida a essa descrição. Amar é exatamente a tradução mais perfeito do amor que eu acabei de lhe dizer. Falar todas aquelas coisas soa muito bonito, mas também soa irreal. Só podemos acreditar na beleza do amor quando estamos diante dele em suas manifestações mais simples.

- Então demonstrações escandalosas não são verdadeiras?

- O que você está propondo, Neji, é uma universalização do entendimento de escândalo e simplicidade. Para mim, o "simples" do dicionário é insuficiente para explicar a grandeza deste termo.

- O que quer dizer?

- Cada pessoa pensa na simplicidade de uma forma diferente, porque cada pessoa é diferente. Pense em exemplos mais concretos antes de se perder em coisas abstratas.

- Por exemplo?

- É muito simples, para mim, acertar cem em cada cem alvos e não demorar mais de um minuto. Para o Lee, simples é dar sabe-se lá quantas voltas ao redor da cidade plantando bananeira. Cada um faz um conceito diferente baseado em suas habilidades.

- Mas amar não tem a ver com habilidades.

- Tem a ver com as "habilidades" da sua personalidade. Está muito além da minha personalidade poder ter reações como as do Lee ao ver a Sakura. Eu jamais poderia fazer aquilo e ainda poder me ver no espelho. Da mesma forma que ter uma reação sensata está muito aquém da personalidade dele.

- Você acha que a reação do Lee é melhor?

- É claro! O meu modo é muito racional. O Lee tem um jeito muito mais vivo e corajoso de se expressar.

- Acho constrangedor.

- Talvez seja. Mas não acha que, pela natureza do sentimento, amar não deveria nunca ser considerado constrangedor.

- Humm... Posso fazer mais uma pergunta?

- Claro – ela disse, enquanto olhava o bolo no forno.

- Como eu vou saber se estou amando?

Ela riu gostosamente.

- Neji, seu corpo todo vai denunciar para você quando estiver amando.

- Está me dizendo que não tem nada a ver com deduzir sentimentos que eu não conheço?

- Não, não estou dizendo isso. Estou dizendo que seu corpo vai te dar dicas para entender o que se passa por dentro dessa cabecinha complicada que você tem... Eu não acredito que estou te explicando isso – riu mais.

Ele ficou em silêncio, somente observando a moça em seus afazeres. Viu quando o bolo ficou pronto. Viu quando ela começou a confeitá-lo com paciência, quando com cuidado o colocou em um suporte bonito que tirara do armário.

Estava entretido demais observando para que pudesse cogitar se oferecer para ajudar, mas ela também parecia gostar demais do que estava fazendo para que cogitasse a ideia de aceitar ajuda.

Quando estava tudo pronto, ou parecendo estar pronto, ele a viu separar dois pratos e dois conjuntos de talheres de sobremesa:

- Me acompanha nessa? – ela perguntou.

- Bem, eu já tomei demais o seu tempo e...

- Não seja bobo. Comer sozinha não tem graça. Fiz para os meus pais. Se você não estivesse aqui, eu não iria comer o bolo.

- Se é assim... – aceitou com incerteza. Deu a primeira garfada antes dela, que mais parecia esperar teatralmente que ele morresse engasgado ou algo do tipo com o bolo que fez.

- E então? Posso comer minha própria criação sem o risco de morrer antes da hora?

Não soube responder a ela. Tentou juntar forças para tal ato:

- Ah, Tenten... Você sabe que eu não sou muito de palavras gentis e...

- Sim, eu sei. Pode ser sincero. Eu já sou bem grandinha, posso aguentar uma crítica sem sentir dor.

- É que... Ah, droga, eu vou ter que dizer... Você deve ser uma doceira muito boa. Eu não sei do que é o bolo que fez, mas sei que ficou muito saboroso – corou ligeiramente por ter que fazer elogios.

- Obrigada! – sorriu, com as bochechas pouco mais rosadas que de costume. – E, só para você saber, é minha criação de limão com hortelã.

- É realmente bom.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado – ela mesma começou a comer.

- Ah, Tenten... Eu ainda queria perguntar mais uma coisa.

- Depois de falar bem do meu bolo, você pode perguntar o que quiser.

- Que tipo de "dicas" meu corpo vai me dar?

Ele percebeu que ela gostava de rir daquelas perguntas, pois foi exatamente o que ela fez.

- Bem, funciona mais ou menos igual para todos. É assim... – ela arrastou a cadeira para mais próximo dele e colocou a mão na barriga no jovem. – O estômago faz uma coisa engraçada, a sensação é como se ele afundasse e se remexesse. Sãs as famosas "borboletas no estômago".

- Entendi.

Ela subiu as mãos e apontou para o peito dele:

- Aqui a sensação é de algo quente, e é como se o peito se enchesse e ficasse grande a ponto de não caber no corpo. E depois tem coisas como mãos suadas ou mãos geladas, depende da pessoa. E a garganta seca. Ou as bochechas corando e ficando mais quentes pelo sangue. Claro que há os batimentos acelerados. Os arrepios e muito mais... Mas lembre, Neji, todas essas coisas são dicas, que sozinhas não valem nada. O corpo pode se enganar, pode confundir as coisas. Por isso, o mais importante é que o corpo e a mente concordem sobre a conclusão.

- Então, se eu tiver algumas dessas reações quando estiver próximo de alguém e sentir por ela um afeto muito grande, uma preocupação especial e coisas assim, eu posso estar amando?

- É, isso é possível. Discutível, mas possível.

- Você acha que pode demorar muito para descobrir essas coisas?

- Bem, isso depende. Quando se está perdido no assunto, não sabe o que pensar ou sequer pensa, pode demorar bastante e nem mesmo perceber. Quando se sabe onde e o que procurar, pode ser rápido como piscar os olhos. É muito relativo.

- Entendi... Tenten? – ele chamou.

- Sim?

- Acho que já tenho a sua resposta.

* * *

0

00

000

00

0

* * *

Bem, primeiro, olá a quem estiver lendo!  
Estou eu aqui pela primeira vez invadindo os domínios dos autores de Naruto, a maioria esmagadora do site, torcendo para que não se importem com esta invasão.

Se alguém já leu minha fic _Atuação_ - muito improvável -, já deve ter notado que eu gosto de fazer comentários sobre minhas intenções com as coisas que escrevi e, bem, para não perder o hábito, é o que eu vou fazer aqui.

Um dos motivos pelos quais eu escrevi isso é porque, lendo fics do casal NejiTen, eu percebi muitas vezes que a Tenten se declarava, era ignorada e saia chorando. Bem, eu acho que isso não combina com ela e quis dar um foco novo sobre como ela encararia a situação.

O motivo número dois era falar de amor. Eu não sou lá uma pessoa muito cheia de dengo (talvez eu seja até _um pouco_ malvada e sarcástica), mas eu adoro o tema amor. Eu nunca vi um sentimento tão versátil quanto esse! O amor é uma loucura e a melhor explicação que eu já ouvi sobre ele é do Camões (isso não vem ao caso, mas explica o título da fic xD).

O terceiro motivo para escrever é que eu gosto de finais abertos... Sugestivos, eu concordo, mas ainda assim abertos. E aí eu tinha essa ideia e pensei que combinava com o casal e, enfim, estamos aqui.

Bem, agradeço de coração a quem tiver a paciência de ler (eu tô acostumada com pouca audiência, então é bom valorizá-la xD).  
Eu sou uma pessoa um pouco ocupada e eu só tive tempo de escrever essa one aqui porque eu tô meio depressiva e escrever é uma das coisas que me relaxa (mais uma coisa que não vem ao caso). O que eu quero dizer é que não vão me ver por aqui por um bom tempo, então espero ter deixado uma boa primeira impressão.

Beijinhos&TchauTchau

_*Será que alguém tem paciência de ler tudo o que eu digo depois da história?*_


End file.
